


The Unexpected

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon finds Robb in a comprising position which turned him on a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

Jon stood at the door. He gripped the handle until his knuckles turned white. He’s mouth hung opened as his eyes remained glued to the scene in front of him.

Robb was on his back with his fingers in his…

Jon should leave but he stood there, looking at him. His lips became dry while his cock throbbed. 

Jon saw how Robb’s body reacted to his own fingers thrusting inside him, or how Robb’s hand stroked his thick cock with such ease and patience.

Jon’s hand went down his beeches and began to stroke his own prick. He watched as Robb’s back arched each time he hits his own spot. Jon could picture how far Robb’s hand hit his core and the pleasure it produce. As much as Jon should stop getting off, he couldn’t. As a matter of fact, he wished he could thrust his prick inside Robb’s tiny hole. He wished he could make Robb scream in ecstasy…

“…Oh Jon…please…harder…” Robb moaned.

Jon would give anything just to feel Robb on his aching cock so Robb can ride him. 

Jon breathing hitched, feeling his body crumpling every time he heard Robb’s voice. 

“Fuck,” Jon cursed, coming all over his hand. He rested his head against the wall. He heard his brother coming several seconds later. He smiled, picturing Robb eagle spread on the bed, come on his naked chest and hands. Some part of him wanted Robb to taste his come. 

Jon shivered at the thought.

Jon sighed. _I should’ve left._ This was his brother, not some maiden…but the way he said his name and thought of him…

Jon quickly gathered himself together. He should tell him…

“Jon, come here for a minute.”

Maybe not.


End file.
